Robbie's Christmas Eve
by Calnia
Summary: What if Lazytown's villian suddenly got tired of being alone all the time?


Trust me I know it's no where near Christmas but I was listening to the Christmas radio play of Latibær and came across a song where Glani (Robbie) is alone on Christmas and my muse in my head wouldn't let me sleep until I posted this. As always I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robbie walked throughout the town as the snow fell softly around him. He passed Pixel's house and saw the genius in the main room with Ziggy and both were laughing before the genius kissed the hyper man on the cheek.

Robbie kept going and passed Stingy's house where he and Trixie were chasing after their two brats in the yard. He watched as Trixie caught her son and tickled him to the ground as Stingy did the same to their daughter.

He moved past the mayor's house and saw him and Bessie were sitting in the living room drinking something and talking. Once in awhile the mayor would kiss his wife's cheek making Robbie pretend to gag.

He decided to head home but knew he had to pass the elf and cheerleader's house first. Of all the couples in Lazytown he wanted to see them the least of all. He didn't have a choice they were in the front yard helping their fiver year old son make a snowman.

"It needs a scarf!" He piped

"Of course!" Sportacus said removing his own and placing it around the snowman.

The little boy saw Robbie and rushed to him.

"Wanna build snow mans afterward mama's making cocoa!" He said jumping excitedly.

"Down Sportasquirt." Robbie said as the boy tried to hug him.

"He's right Robbie there's plenty for all and we'd enjoy having you for dinner to." Stephanie said picking up the boy

"I'll think about it pinkie." He said before walking off.

He returned to his lair and sat in his orange chair.

"You know the one downside to this lair is it a pain to heat." He muttered to no one in particular since he lived alone.

He looked to see what it is he had in the ways of a meal...cake cake and more cake. He found a bottle of apple cider as well but drinking alone on Christmas eve wasn't the funnest thing to do. He grabbed the bottle tied a ribbon around it and headed toward the elf and cheerleaders. He actually didn't mind their son the boy just caught him at a bad time.

Christmas was never a time Robbie liked he had always been alone on Christmas ever since he was eighteen and the orphanage kicked him out. It was sort of a hey we raised you now go get lost sort of thing. He knocked on their door and pulled his coat around him tighter as the snow picked up.

"Robbie what a pleasant surprise come on in." Stephanie said opening the door.

"I uh I brought cider." He said holding the bottle up.

"Thank you. Dinner should be done in about a half hour." She said as their son came in the room carrying wrapped boxes.

"Hiya Robbie!" He said

"Hi Sportaquirt."

"Erik where's pabbi?"

"Finishing up wrapping." The little boy said

Sportacus soon walked in his arms full as well.

"Glad to see you join us Robbie. let me set these down and I'll get you something to drink." He said smiling.

"I brought cider...not sure if you can have any label's not exactly clear on it there's sugar or not since it's in Spanish."

"I'll look I took Spanish in high school." Stephanie said

"And if not Stephanie made some this afternoon that I can have." the elf smiled as Erik plopped on the couch with a book.

"What ya readin thre sportasquirt?"

"Good night moon."

"A good read?"

"You've never read it?!"

"Nope."

"Well come on I'll read it with ya!" Erik chimed.

"Where on earth did you find sugar free cider?" Stephanei asked returning to the room.

"Uh I didn't my mother sent it." He said

"Hmm I'l have to ask her then."

After dinner they were sitting just visiting really.

"Mama can I get a mouse?"

"A mouse?! Why not a cat or puppy?"

"Cuse a mouse is pocket sized."

"Uh I'll think about it."

"Not goign to happen love." Sportacus said softly.

"Oh no I can see the poor thing getting sucked in the vacume or even squished."

"Robbie wanna play a game?" Erik asked

"What game?"

"I dunno uh I got's board games, cards. Some wierd retangale thigns with dots on them...."

"Those are dominos Sportasquirt."

"Oh cool."

They ended up playing go fish. Stephanie smiled seeing them playing cards as Sportacus grabbed a familiar bound book of teh shelf.

"Ok Erik story time then off to bed." Sportacus said

"Robbie more cider?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah thanks."

He then realized he spent most the evening with the elf and cheerleader and hadn't wanted to poke fun at either of them. He had actualy had fun. After Erik was put in bed he said his goodnights. He returned to his lair and begun tinkering with a few machines. He only had untill dawn after all. He made Stephanie and Sportacus's together which turned out to be a device that would record and store home movies. For Erik he re-made robodog. He would be gently and kind now almost like a real dog. He snuck up just as dawn hit and set the box of thier gifts on the doorstep. he saw Sportacus pass the window and knocked hard before slinking to just out of site.

Sportacus opened the door and was surprised to see the box. He looked around before bringing it inside. He placed them under the tree with the other brightly wrapped packages. Erik would no doubt be up soon so he made a cup of sugar free cocoa and watched the snow as it begun to fall.

After they had opened gifts he and Stephanie bundled Erik up to go See Robbie. Robodog folowed them. Sportacus was carrying the ex-villian's gifts and so Stephanie knocked.

"Merry Christmas Robbie!" Erik chimed.

"Merry christmas Sportasquirt. Come on in."

Sportacus noticed the man didn't have a tree and set them on an empty table.

"Seems someone was busy last night. Thank you Robbie." Sportacsu said

"Don't mention it. So you named robodog yet?"

"What did you call him?"

"Uh it didn't fit him. what's our idea?"

"Blinko."

"Blinko?"

"Yep Blinko."

Robbie shook his head at least it was better then sugarpie or what ever he had named the thing.

Over the next few months Robbie became like one of the family. He even found he liked the elf, and some sportscandy. Erik soon called him Uncle Robbie as did the other children Sportacus and Stephanie would have. In fact most of the younger generation would call him Uncle Robbie and some could only just remember him as being mean but only just.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said I just had to write this. ^.^


End file.
